(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thiol group-containing charge transporting material, a thiol group-containing charge transporting material-dissolving solution, a photoelectric conversion device, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an organic EL device, an organic transistor, an organic solar cell, and the like, each of which uses an organic compound, have been actively developed.
In particular, it is known that a crosslinked structure is effective in terms of heat resistance and strength. There is further disclosed a film formed by subjecting a mixture of a monomer having a carbon-carbon double bond, a charge transfer material having a carbon-carbon double bond, and a binder resin to the energy of heat or light to allow the carbon-carbon double bond of the monomer and the carbon-carbon double bond of the charge transfer material to undergo a reaction.